1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head and a golf club in which the hitting feel is improved while maintaining a low center of gravity.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a golf club head (a) as shown in FIG. 8 is proposed. The club head (a) comprises: a head main body (d) being provided with an opening in the crown portion (b); and a resin member (c) attached to the head main body (d) to close the opening. Since the resin member (c) is composed of a fiber reinforced resin with a low specific gravity compared to the head main body (d), the head (a) has a low center of gravity.
However, since the club head (a) has the crown portion (b) made of low rigidity material compared to a metallic material, a low vibration frequency is produced at the time of hitting ball, and thereby hitting sound thereof tends to be lower and have a short reverberation, which are generally displeasing for golfers.